You Touched His Dirt
by confounded
Summary: ONESHOT. You saw that jar of dirt. You loved that jar of dirt. You took that jar of dirt. Now, you're going to have to have to trade. But don't don't.


You Touched His Dirt

---

**ONESHOT**

---

You saw that jar of dirt. You loved that jar of dirt. You took that jar of dirt. Now, you're going to have to explain why to the Captain..

---

I do NOT own POTC I or II or any of the characters, nor do I own you. ):

---

You had followed Jack for a long time, aching to talk to him. Of course, you couldn't even if you _did _meet him. Why? He doesn't know you. I suppose I should explain, but that's more work for me. Just stick with the basics, love.

As he sailed towards the island in the little rowboat, jar of dirt in hand, you just had to follow. What more could you want? Well, not him at the moment.. his jar of dirt. It was a jar and there was dirt inside. WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT! ..sorry, I was overreacting a wee bit.

Anyhow, you were swimming in the clothes you're wearing now. If you aren't wearing any clothes, I pity you. The water is FREEZING. You care barely keep the rthymic pattern of strokes to reach the shore.

Ragetti and Pintel were just staring at you, eyebrows quirked questionaly.

"Is it.. a mermaid? Pe'haps she washed ashore from all the swimmin' she be doin', nay?" Ragetti spoke to Pintel, still looking down at you as you scrambled onto the warm sands, said material sticking to your clothing.

"You're not makin' any sense, as usual.." replied Pintel, both men stepping back to give you room. You stood and stumbled a bit before regaining your balance.

"J.. jar of dirt. Gimme." you calmly demanded the filthy males. Ragetti shook his head in protest and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Sorry mermaid lady, but the Captain said tha' no one is s'posed t' touch 'is dirt." He closed his eyes and nodded while you rolled your eyes.

"Lookit. A naked woman." you pointed behind them and both Ragetti and Pintel swiftly turned around and sped off in that direction.

You snickered and trudged over to the wooden rowboat, searching for the object you desired. Finding the jar of dirt, you grinned and snatched it from it's comfortable area. "Mister Sparrow won't miss ya for long, my pretty jar o' dirt.."

You held the glass object up to your right ear and listened..

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Yup. The heart was in there, all right. All you have to do now is return it to _your _Captain..

..Davy Jones.

You did a little victory dance and sat in the rowboat, just about to take off, when the person you least expected to arrive had, in fact, arrived.

"Shoot." you muttered under your breath, setting the jar inbetween your legs and taking hold of the oars.

..you're an idiot. It's still on land! You forgot to push it off!

Stumbling out of the boat, you hastily pushed the transportation device into the water just in time to hop in and, once again, take hold of the oars.

"...'ey! Girl! Stoppit! PUT BACK MY DIRT!" yelled, of course, Captain Jack Sparrow.

"What dirt? I see no dirt. Okaygottagobuhbye!" you waved sweetly to the man and pulled the oars forward and then backward to try and move it.

Surprisingly, the captain jumped in the boat. ..He fell over, though.

Of course, Jack regained his balance and stood, glaring down at you. You just _had_ to stop rowing. The look in his eyes was enough to halt your actions.. _and _your heart.

"So," the male began, lifting the jar from it's previous position only to be stopped by you pulling it down with brutal force,"what say we trade?"

You blinked and hesitantly replied,"It depends on what, though." The captain grinned seductivly down at you and you blushed a dark crimson.

"..Seashells!"

You fell over, the jar of dirt flying out of both your grasps' and plunging into the deepest depths of the ocean. Man, you can throw FAR!

"No, no, not good!" Captain Jack Sparrow exclaimed as you allowed him to pass by and dive into the water as well, not before handing you his effects and hat and saying..

"Do not loose these."

---

confounded: Yay! I rock. xP

---


End file.
